Talk:Nightmare VS Guts/@comment-76.15.128.187-20150403130931/@comment-25182985-20150405163353
^^Yes they do. I'll list them all. Boba Fett and Samus Aran are both space Bounty Hunters with futuristic body armor. Akuma and Shang Tsung are bosses and villains of their fighting games, both using dark powers. Rouge and Wonder Woman are popular female superheroines of their universes (with oversexualized outfits). Goomba and Koopa being both soldiers of Bowser's army and appear together in almost every game. Haggar's Final Fight series has merged into Zangief's Street Fighter series (as they are both owned by Capcom) and so fighters from both series can fight each other in the crossovers. However Zangief and Haggar have NEVER been in the same game, mainly because they are both the heavyweight grappler characters of each series. Not to mention that they share identical movesets. As mentioned on the show, this has made many fans think they are rivals. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with their obvious family bond. Zitz and the Battletoads are described to be an imitator of the TMNT, having similar appearances and enemies. Yoshi and Riptor are dinosaur-based game characters both published by Nintendo. Felicia and Taokaka are catgirls of fighting games. Kratos and Spawn are anti-heroes who were once mortal warriors before being gifted hellish powers from evil deities. Despite pledging loyalty to the deities, they betray their leader after he tricks the anti-hero by losing his family. In their vengeance they have bested deities above them in terms of powers, both bringing an end to their own worlds. Also their signature weapons involve chains. White Bomberman and Dig Dug are from late 1980s puzzle-action games. Vegeta and Shadow are hardcore, super-powerful antiheroes and the rivals of the main characters Goku and Sonic. Vegeta also notes that Super Shadow looks similar to Super Saiyans. Mario and Sonic have a rivalry based on the 1990s Sega vs. Nintendo rivalry. They are both two of the most popular characters in video game history and have appeared in the Olympic game crossover series. Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber are recent pop stars known for having a large hater community. Black actually idolizes Bieber. Luke Skywalker and Harry Potter are protagonists of two of the most successful sci-fi and fantasy franchises in cinema history. They are both young boys who naturally had extraordinary skill and abilities in dueling and mystical arts. They were also both raised by their aunt and uncle who hid their true nature until they were much older. Chun-Li and Mai Shiranui are considered to be the most powerful female fighters of their franchises (despite not winning any tournaments and getting rescued A LOT). Their titles are also similar: “Strongest Woman in the World” and “Queen of Fighters”. Additionally, they were officially pitted together as rivals in the SNK vs. Capcom series. note Also, many fans consider this a "battle of 'ass' vs 'boobs'" as Boomstick mentioned. Starscream and Rainbow Dash are from hit Hasbro toy and TV franchises. They are also masters of flight and have large fanbases compared to most other characters in their franchises. There's also the matter of Rainbow Dash being a magical horse as opposed to Starscream being an alien robot. *They're also on opposite ends of the loyalty spectrum. Rainbow Dash bearing the Element of Loyalty and Starscream being…well… Master Chief and Doomguy are superhuman space marines that took down entire otherworldly armies with their weapons, armor, and skills. The Doom series popularized early First-Person Shooter games and Halo is considered to be the best of the genre. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily are both mad scientists who use flying UFOs and giant robots to fight. They also both command large armies of robots (most of them with cartoonish designs). Not to mention they are villains of two of the most popular 3rd party video game characters: Mega Man and Sonic. *Also, Bass and Metal Sonic are evil twins of the main characters Mega Man and Sonic, not to mention both of them have transformations, copying powers, and have betrayed their creators before. Peach and Zelda are pink Nintendo princesses, infamous for being kidnapped CONSTANTLY by the main villain (which becomes the main story and conflict for their heroes). Despite this, they both appear in the Super Smash Bros.. series (and they actually work together in The Subspace Emissary). Raiden and Thor are thunder gods, based off of real thunder gods of the same names (Thor from Norse and Raiden from Japanese mythology). Their martial arts and electrical godly powers make them some of the most powerful heroes of their franchises. Cloud and Link are adventure/fantasy swordsmen who wield iconic indestructible swords and magical weapons that have saved their worlds many times. Spider-Man and Batman are both city heroes who fight in the night, also considered to be one of the most popular heroes of their franchises (DC and Marvel). They both recently appeared in multiple successful film trilogies, are gadget fighters, and fight common street thugs using their wits and martial arts. Also, Spider-Man was denied by Batman from the Justice League. Pikachu and Blanka are electrically-charged fighters of video games. Superman and Goku is the most requested match as both warriors are superhuman in unbelievable and impossible levels. They are also both aliens of a nearly extinct superhuman race of aliens who look exactly like humans, so as babies they were sent away from their doomed planet to Earth where they became the planet's greatest protector. He-Man and Lion-O star in 80s cartoons marketed to boys. Both are associated with cats (He-Man has a tiger for a pet and Lion-O should be obvious) and carry cool swords. M. Bison and Shao Kahn, similar to Akuma and Shang Tsung, are the prime threats in two of the most recognizable fighting game series, and desire to conquer Earth. *Both of them also have a tendency of being really cheap when they are the final boss. Ryu Hayabusa and Strider Hiryu are blatantly unhidden reconnaissance agents who proved themselves as youngsters. However, Ryu uses more magic, while Hiryu uses more technology. *Both of them also come from games which are notoriously difficult. Ivy Valentine and Black Orchid are sensually dressed beauties with dark, parent-related histories, floral-themed names, and exotic weaponry. Fox McCloud and Bucky O'Hare are animal-like space pilots who fight in teams against a warlike, planet-spanning regime. Also, foxes have been known to eat rabbits in the wild. The Terminator and Robocop are human-robot hybrids * the Terminator being complete robot with a human disguise, while Robocop is a cyborg from 80's and 90's film franchises that revolve around dystopian societies. However, while Robocop works to keep the city of Detroit under control, the Terminator seeks to kill the humans that stop the robot uprising in its future. Luigi and Tails are the younger sidekicks to the big mascots of the 90s console war. Fittingly enough, the verdict given is similar as their counterparts. Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard are the three fully evolved candidates for the player's first Pokemon in the Gen 1 games. Fulgore and Sektor are evil-aligned cyborgs from super violent fighting games. Godzilla and Gamera are aquatic, reptilian Kaiju with Breath Weapons who star in a series of Japanese Dueling Movies that go back to The Sixties where they find themselves fighting against other Kaiju. Many fans have wondered what would happen in a fight between Captain America and Batman. Both are considered physical and mental pinnacles of humanity without superpowers, but Captain America got his physique through a drug, while Batman had to build himself up from childhood. Zechs and Tommy are both mid-nineties operators of Giant robots of which they are the sixth member of their show (Zechs name means six and Tommy is the Trope Namer for The Sixth Ranger just to further the point). Both have an odd tendency not to hold a job for very long. *The Epyon and Tigerzord are both Humongous Mecha patterned after mythological beasts that transform with unique controls. The Epyon and the Tigerzord are also not the first robot they piloted. Ironically the Tallgeese was white and the Dragonzord well. Ryu and Scorpion are both the Poster Boys of their fighting game franchises, each with a word/line associated with them and, by extention, the franchise ("Hadouken!" for Ryu and Street Fighter and "Get over here!" for Scorpion and Mortal Kombat) Kirby and Majin Buu are both pink, elastic, round/pudgy hyper-voracious fighters who like to eat their foes. Kirby inhales his enemies, while Buu zaps his opponents and turns them into chocolate. Despite their non-threatening appearances and childlike mentalities, both Kirby and Buu are ridiculously powerful mass murderers capable of destroying planets and obtaining the abilities of whoever they consume. Deadpool and Deathstroke are both versatile, superhuman masked mercenaries, and like Batman vs. Captain America, is an oft-debated "Marvel vs. DC" conflict. In addition, Deadpool is also at least inspired in part by Deathstroke and can be considered as a parody of him. Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy are both red-wearing, BFS-wielding heroes created by Arc System Works. In fact, Ragna was designed as an Expy of Sol. Gaara and Toph are both young masters of Dishing Out Dirt who grew up in upper-class households. However, Toph's parents coddled her too much, while Gaara's father and uncle...didn't. Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro are memetic badasses whose popularity and statuses have reached legendary proportions on the internet. Nightmare and Guts both carry Big Effing Swords. Guts has slain many hideous monsters, and Nightmare is a Humanoid Abomination. Galactus and Unicron are both villains and colossal devourers of planets hailed as gods of destruction whose existences are older than the very universes they terrorize. Then most of all, there has to be a theme for it. ;) Boba Fett VS Samus Aran: Bounty Hunter Akuma VS Shang Tsung: Villain from Fighting Game Rogue VS Wonder Woman: Superheroine Goomba VS Koopa Troopa: Common Enemy Mike Haggar VS Zangief: Wrestler TMNT Battle Royale: Family Bonding Zitz VS Leonardo: Rival Yoshi VS Riptor: Dinosaur Felicia VS Taokaka: Catgirl Kratos VS Spawn: God Slayer Bomberman VS Dig Dug: Terrain Master Vegeta VS Shadow the Hedgehog: Anti-Hero Mario VS Sonic the Hedgehog: Mascot Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black: Popstar Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter: The Chosen One Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui: Woman from Fighting Game Starscream VS Rainbow Dash: Toy Master Chief VS Doomguy: Space Marine Dr. Eggman VS Dr. Wily: Mad Scientist Princess Zelda VS Princess Peach: Damsel in Distress Thor VS Raiden: God of Thunder Link VS Cloud: Swordsman Batman VS Spider-Man: Superhero Pikachu VS Blanka: Electric-Charged Fighter Goku VS Superman: Alien Savior He-Man VS Lion-O: 80's Superhero Shao Kahn VS M. Bison: Final Boss Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu: Ninja Ivy Valentine VS Black Orchid: Femme Fatale Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare: Space Furry The Terminator VS RoboCop: Hero from the Future Luigi VS Tails the Fox: Sidekick Pokemon Battle Royale: Starter Fulgore VS Sektor: Cyborg Godzilla VS Gamera: Kaiju Batman VS Captain America: Peak-Human Superhero White Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon: Giant Robot Ryu VS Scorpion: Poster Boy Deadpool VS Deathstroke: Mercerary Kirby VS Majin Buu: Pink Terror Ragna the Bloodedge VS Sol Badguy: Anti-Hero Protagonist Gaara VS Toph: Earth Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro: Internet Meme Nightmare VS Guts: Demon vs. Demon Slayer Galactus VS Unicron: World Devourer Smokey the Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog: Advertising Mascot What do you got to say for yourself now? ;)